The Truth Behind A Mind Journey
by A-Chan
Summary: It's Takeru/T.k.'s birthday and things haven't been great as he thought. On the other hand, Kari has a confession to make to T.k./Takeru and has some doubts. Will he accept her feeling of love back? Or not? (Takari?) r/r!


Ok, this fic is just some idea that popped up during the weekend. I was really eager to write this! I had it stuck in my head. There MAYBE some Takari/Tk and Kari in here. You'll have to see. This changes POV once or twice with Kari, but that's it. So enjoy, because my other fic, by the way is a Daisuke/Davis oriented fic called The True Daisuke Motomiya, is getting chapter 4 done and will be really good. Well, enjoy cuz this is what I get after a sugar packet during lunch!! (It lasts that long. ^_^ This **MIGHT** be my first takari oriented fic.=-)

  


The Truth Behind A Mind Journey

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Today was a breezy day. The wind swept my blonde tresses in powerful blasts. Later, it tuned down a bit, with a light haze, and the lucid rays of the moon gave off an angelic look around me.

  


I leaned into the railing overlooking the rest of the city. It was majestically beautiful tonight. Very beautiful. A distant thought floated back into my mind._ Why am I here again? Oh yeah._ Today is my birthday. My thirteenth birthday. Somehow, I feel forlorn. Alone.

  


Everything seemed fine. It did. Not until the party. Someone, well, barely anyone came. When I mean came, I mean it literally. Kari was there, and Daisuke too. Nii-Chan was there, along with Tai. Then came Izzy. He was alone. Well, not necessarily alone, but he was working on some project and could only stay for a few.

  


I heaved out a sigh. Nothing today was right. Today had this, light-headed feeling around me. It felt as though it was real, yet not reality really. It just felt , well, weird. Don't forget abstract. Maybe because of the night before. I was too jittery about my birthday, and it I had a hard time trying to get to sleep. I assume that's it.

  


Footsteps came into the distance as I heard it coming closer. The clinking of high heels pounding on the carpeted floor came closer, as I absentmindedly stared into the distance. Once the footsteps stopped, I turned around. There she was, Hikari Yagami, standing right next to me with a concerned face on. I felt my face had a plastered look of dispassion on. I was unemotional, just standing there, with no clue what was going to happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Takeru didn't look right. Well, he just doesn't feel ok. I really don't know why, but I just needed to talk to him otherwise. But, I also have a confession to make to him. I wanted to tell him I love him. It's just something I have to do. But, I don't know if he'll accept me in his arms to hold forever, or if he's in love with someone else. I just don't know if he'll accept me altogether. I just love him. I love him enough to find someone else if he doesn't return my love.

  


But, what if he **does** love me back? What am I to do? I guess fate is toying with me and my stomach.

  


He turns his head to look at me. He has an unemotional look on his face, and his look so dull with a grayish tone to it. But, they are so beautiful. Regal and beautiful.

  


He turns his head back to the scenery of the wonderful city of Odiaba. A pretty place really. It is. Moments later, he asks "What are you doing here? Anything you want to tell me?" A gorgeous smile creeps up onto his lips. I'm starting to feel tense, and took a deep breath. He looks like an angel in the moonlight. He really does.

  


I embraced him into a hug, and looked at him, straight in the eye. "Takeru-Kun, I have something to say to you." He nodded, "Yes? What is it? Good news?" I shook my head, "Well, not necessarily good news or bad news, but I have a confession to make." He looks at me with concern written all over, "Well?" I gulped, "I..I..I love you Takeru. I dearly love you with all my heart. If you don't love me back, I'll accept that. But if you do, I just want to say I love you, as in true love not a friendly love. I don't want to have our friendship ruined, so please, if don't love me, can we still be friends? Or can we stay forever together?" He planted a kiss on my forehead and replied with teary eyes, "I..I just..No Kari. I'm sorry. It's not that I don't love you, but..." I retorted, "But, WHAT?!" "I just don't love you with the same eyes. I only love you like a sister and nothing more. If this were a different day, maybe it would have been different. I'm sorry. I'm not in love with anyone, but I'm not in love the same way. Only like a brother. I hope we could keep our friendship. I'm sorry Hikari, I'm sorry."

  


I felt like running. Running away from my heart, soul, and my entire life. But, I was frozen where I was, and petrified with my soul's movements. I held onto T.K. with a harder grip and tears spilled onto his silk shirt and also dropped to the ground. He reassuringly rubbed my back with one arm, in a brotherly way. I just wanted to go home, curl up and die. Just die.

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Even though she was cute in that midnight navy outfit, it didn't feel right. It just didn't. I love her, but not enough to call it true love. Just plain sibling love. That was all it was.

  


As she was sobbing and shaking, she was murmuring things that were incomprehensible to my ears. Then, she stopped. She let go, and walked away hugging herself saying one last verse, "I'll be here if you need me.." Them she was gone.

  
Gone.  


Every night lately, everything seemed blank. Well, more of frightening. I remember horrid memories haunting me until I woke up exploding in fear. But my last dream was different. I was just alone, all secluded in a noiseless world of nothing. As though it were a world in between the real world, heaven and hell. Like worlds were nothingness goes.

  


I was staring into a light. A pure holy light. I saw a hand lean towards mine while wails of my name repeated over and over. As a figure surfaced, it disappeared, off into the shadows of the mysterious world.

  
That was all that was. That was the dream.  


I think I understand what that dream was telling me. Something drastic was going to happen to me. Just like that divorce. But now, it's after me. I know it is. All I love detracts away from me like..Well, that's just indescribable. It's just pure hell. All of it. Now, on my thirteenth birthday, I find out the answer to my existence. The living hell about is, I have no one in my life now. Until forever ends...

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


This is the end of chapter/part 1. Chapter/Part two is just waiting. If you liked this, you'll like my Daisuke story. ^_^ Very moving piece. Also, once you see the ending of this, you'll be really surprised and swept off your feet. My Dai fic is related to this in a way. Well, after the venting of emotion and sugar, this is the result. I hope you review!!

[~A-Chan Yuy~][1]

   [1]: mailto:A-chan@talkcity.com



End file.
